


Little Victories

by BrushDog



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei always tries to win against Mink in little ways. But with so much of his life that he's lost, it's the little things that count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Victories

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write more this year and last night I was stuck so I just decided to throw words down and see what happened. This is what happened.

Sometimes Sei slides a foot up against Mink's leg under the breakfast table while they're talking over their food. It's not quite a seductive act, although if it turns to sex it's not as though Sei would mind it, but rather a sort of challenge. Mink is stoic, taciturn. While during his time living with Mink in the cabin they share together, Sei has learned the quirks of his personality, how to read the crease in his brow and the turn in his lips, sometimes, he still likes to play. Mink will never let on that he feels Sei's touch at first. He's too collected for that, too controlled. After all, it's not an invitation, as much as it may seem like one, but it is an action, something calculated and deliberate. That action is by Sei's will, so he'll allow it.

Sei's grateful for that much. For after a lifetime of restriction, a lifetime of not knowing his own will, not knowing what it means to act when he wants to, to play when he wants to, laugh when he wants to, make love when he wants to, that Mink allows him all of these things. That's why he plays. That's why he traces his toes along the line of Mink's calf, feeling taut skin over muscle through the fabric of his socks, and watches the lines of Mink's face intently, waiting for something to change, waiting for Mink to give in.

Their conversation doesn't change, it almost never does. They've been talking about what supplies they need, what fruits and vegetables are going out of season, when it might be a good time to start canning and pickling, since Sei expressed an interest in learning. Sei suggests blueberries and Mink agrees with a noncommittal nod before lowering his coffee mug to the table and sighing. Sei smiles. He's won. But before he can drop his foot back to cross under his chair, he finds it suddenly caught in the palm of Mink's broad hand. He nearly falls out of his chair in surprise.

"Mink--?"

"You always look like you're savoring some sort of victory after you do this," Mink explains, tugging Sei's sock from his foot as he does. Sei's toes curl when the chill of the morning breeze meets them, but he keeps his gaze fixed on Mink's face.

"That's because it is a victory, in a way," he answers.

Mink holds his gaze a moment then turns to look at Sei's foot, trapped in his hand. He curls his free hand along the arch of it, tracing the sole with his calloused thumb. Sei wants to squirm, the touch is warm, gentle, it always is when Mink touches him, but that would be forfeiting his victory.

"You like to see me react," Mink says, pressing his thumb in, rolling it in a circle on the ball of Sei's foot.

"Mhm, I do," Sei agrees. "You always keep yourself hidden otherwise."

Mink sighs, he doesn't reply. Instead his fingers stroke along Sei's leg, up his ankle, gently massaging at his skin there.

"I understand how it is, I think," Sei continues. If he focuses on his words he knows that he can keep his expression trained, although the flush on his cheeks will betray him regardless. "If you've been a person who can't let what you feel show, if you can't express yourself for so long, it becomes a habit."

"A habit?" Mink asks, gold eyes flicking back up to meet Sei's gaze.

"Or a conditioned response...?" He's beginning to feel that he may have one of those for Mink's touch. His feet have never been particularly sensitive, but being the object of Mink's focus like this, having his skilled hands work them so intently is leaving him wishing for that touch in more places than one.

"Hm," Mink replies. Two fingers stroke slowly, evenly, along the tendon of Sei's heel.

"But you've helped me to overcome that," Sei lets his eyes close, lets himself sink a little lower into the chair as he presses his foot more firmly into Mink's hands, "You've let me learn how to show what I feel, how to show what I want."

"That's why you came to me, wasn't it?" If Sei hadn't been watching the curve of Mink's lips at that moment, imagining them touching his, his body, he thinks that he might have missed those words.

"That's right," he answers, just as quietly. "So I want to help you overcome what's holding you back as well." He smiles and presses his foot forward. Mink's grip isn't tight enough to restrain him, so he meets with no resistance before he finds the sole of his foot pressing against the warm heat of Mink's cock through his pants. His smile grows wider.

"I want to help you have what you want."

Mink's face cracks a grin. "So you think I want a footjob?"

"I think if you didn't want a footjob you'd tell me to stop," Sei replies, his voice lilting, heel rolling up along the length of Mink's cock.

He knows well enough how important consent is to Mink in a situation like theirs. In the beginning there were times when Sei would try to take advantage of him in the ways that he knew how, but Mink had made his will clear. If Sei wanted something, he could ask it. If Mink didn't want it, he would say so. That was their agreement.

That's why there's no restraint needed at a time like this. That's why he can press and stroke, why he can watch intently as Mink lets out a labored breath, half laughter, half moan, and rolls his hips into the ball of Sei's foot. The position is awkward, he's stretching just to reach, but he's braced by his hands on the arms of his chair, his free leg rooted to the ground, so he can give Mink the pressure he wants through the rough friction of his pants and underwear.

Mink's expression now is a sight to see. His eyes shut, mouth parted, a flush barely visible against his dark skin. Sei takes it all in, savors it, wishes there was some way to capture it forever but it's all too quick before Mink grunts, his hands gripping the table tight as he thrusts hard and fast into Sei's foot before Sei feels the dampness of his come spreading across the front of his jeans. He stills for a moment, letting Mink bring himself down from his climax before dropping his foot. He sits up properly in his chair again, a light smile waiting on his face as Mink's eyes slowly open, pupils wide against a thin ring of shining gold.

"It's my victory," Sei says, and Mink smiles.


End file.
